Este barco llevara nuestros cuerpos de forma segura a la orilla
by Una Usuaria
Summary: El universo es lo que más le gusta a Mutsu, eso y el universo que crea Sakamoto cuando están a solas. (Un relato erótico y romántico entre Sakamoto y Mutsu)


**A veces uno despierta con ganas de escribir erótico. Si no les ha pasado es una buena opción, un buen ejercicio de redacción porque hasta paras escribir porno hentai, yaoi, yuri se debe jugar con las palabras, no hacerlo todo vulgar. Así que dejo mi Sakamoto x Mutsu lleno de erotismo y perversión. Justo como ellos y además sin perder el IC ;)**

 **ONESHOT es decir no hay continuación.**

 **Advertencias:** _Este, sí, es erótico, sexual y cachondon R-16_

 **Disclaimer:** _Sorachi destruyó esta ship de la forma más cruel… alv_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Este barco llevará nuestros cuerpos de forma segura a la orilla.**

El universo basto e infinito se observaba desde la ventana de aquella habitación. Las nebulosas coloridas, formando figuras abstractas la cautivaban como cuando tenía catorce años. Amaba el espacio, más que a la comida, a los negocios y al dinero. El universo expresaba lo que ella nunca podía decir. Desde que viajó en las naves, se hizo una conexión profunda con él. Como lo haría una mujer humana con el mar, el cielo o la montaña. Mutsu podía tener el gusto de haberse identificado con la galaxia y el infinito. Era un gran placer para ella poder viajas a través de él, reconocerlo, sentirlo y si quisiera, comprar una estrella. No creyó existiera algo tan placentero y fascinante como eso. La magia del universo era única. Pero cuando descubrió que existen otros caminos que la llevan a estar más cerca del universo, lo creyó.

Desde los veinte años ella podía llegar a tocar las estrellas y atravesar galaxias con su mano derecha. Descubrió que su cuerpo era el transporte más sencillo de llegar ahí. Reconocerse a sí misma como mujer, ser vivo, como parte de ese organismo universal, fue maravilloso. Aunque no suficiente.

Por eso estaba ahí, en una habitación ajena, sintiendo la húmeda lengua de su capitán entre sus piernas. Le gustaba su técnica, era hábil y delicado. Gemía despacio al ritmo de sus caderas que se movían a un ritmo independiente. Pasaba sus manos por los cabellos castaños entre sus muslos. A veces dejaba escapar palabras de placer un poco avergonzada. A veces abría los ojos para ver la postal que se extendía, el universo y el cuerpo del hombre que quería fundiéndose en ella.

Al principio tuvo miedo de llegar hasta ahí, pero sus hormonas no la dejaron en paz y dejo que, después de besarla una noche, Sakamoto la tocara pervertidamente. Siempre con la condición de no llegar más lejos. Mustu encontró más placer en la lengua y las manos de Tatsuma que en la penetración misma.

Le gustaba verlo sometido y callado, con los ojos cerrados, extasiado de su aroma, de sus fluidos corporales que probaba con delicia. Sus manos buscaban a que aferrarse mientras sentía como su lengua quería profundidad más en ella pero no podía. Lamia con destreza ese punto que le provocaba un cosquilleo interno desde su abdomen hasta la espina dorsal. Él se detenía siempre que ella estaba a punto de encontrarse con el universo. No se quejaba, porque siempre era para mover su cuerpo de otra forma y continuar. Cada vez que la dejaba boca abajo, con las caderas levantadas y su rostro en la cama, él se atrevía a tocar puntos que ella no sabía que también podía sentir. Llegar hasta ese pequeño y delicado lugar y continuar humedeciendo con su lengua. Soltaba gemidos de placer. Una voz que ella misma desconocía que tenía. Dejaba que él hiciera y moviera, que tocara y conociera.

A cambió ella le devolvía el favor. Siempre tímida y sutil. Abría suavemente su boca y cerraba los ojos. Al principio no se acostumbraba al aroma de un hombre, luego fue sencillo porque Sakamoto lo hacía todo fácil.

― Lame despacio― decía y ella obedecía.

Hincada bajo la cama, en medio de unas piernas fuertes y largas. Sentía las manos de Tatsuma peinar sus cabellos hasta hacerle una coleta mientras ella con los ojos cerrados, se guiaba en un vaivén.

― Profundo, métela profundo― indicaba con voz ronca y lenta.

Nunca se atrevió a mirarlo cuando lo escuchaba gemir. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con sus ojos y enamorarse un poquito más. Escucharlo era otro estimulo extra que necesitaba a las sensaciones que había en hacer una felación.

Aunque él siempre la detenía antes de correrse en su boca, porque siempre quería que lo hicieran al mismo tiempo. Mutsu no entendía el motivo, pero dejaba que el guiara. No porque fuera sumisa, es que él ya sabía lo que ella quería.

― ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar hacerte el amor?― le preguntó antes de besarla y llevarla a la cama.

― No sé― respondió Mutsu al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas y lo besaba.

― ¿Tienes miedo?― preguntó al abrazarla para caer juntos a la cama.

― No

― Abre las piernas…― ella satisfizo sus caprichos, como siempre― tócate para mí― pidió mientras acariciaba delicadamente su zona erógena.

Cerró sus ojos, una parte de ella era tan dócil y fácil de manejar que lo disfrutaba. Bajó su mano hasta su abdomen y despacio abría su entrada para sentir uno de los dedos de Tatsuma recorrer suavemente aquella carne palpitante y acuosa.

― Bésame― como un auto reflejo, Mutsu buscó sus labios y sintió su lengua que se abría paso por sus dientes.

La misma lengua que minutos antes había agitado sus sentidos. No percibió el sabor porque su boca tenía residuos del sexo viril. Ella dejo de tocarse y lo abrazó. El contacto de su piel cálida era algo que la fascinaba. Pues ella no podía estar mucho tiempo cerca de la calidez del Sol o percibir algo similar. Por eso amaba la piel de Tatsuma, caliente, fresca y sudorosa al mismo tiempo. Aferró su cuerpo al suyo, notó la diferencia en el color de su piel. Mutsu era tan blanca que podía verse las venas azules. En cambio él, bronceado y áspero.

― ¿Qué piensas?― preguntó Tatsuma rodeando su cintura.

― Quedémonos así un rato más. Me gusta tu olor.

― Es que hoy me bañe― después río como acostumbraba, su risa idiota.

Mutsu ignoró su comentario. Podría ser excelente en cuestión del sexo oral y tal vez haría muy bien el amor, pero eso no le quitaba lo imbécil.

― Quiero…― susurró al oído― ver las estrellas.

Sakamoto sonrió con placer. Rápidamente acomodó su cuerpo de tal forma que quedara la pelvis de ella frente a su rostro y los cabellos de Mutsu cayeran sobre su la dureza de su hombría. Al sentir la lengua fría y fresca en sus labios inferiores. De esa forma siempre su cuerpo se movía a un ritmo involuntario que no podía detener. Además el roce de los dedos largos y delgados de Tatsuma en su entrada no ayudaba a concentrarse. Podía sentir su respiración cálida entre su ingle.

Aun no se acostumbraba al sabor del líquido pre seminal, lo que la hacía detenerse. Sus quejas no la dejaban continuar. Por más que quisiera usar su boca no podía, sus manos en cambio podían moverse libremente y así lamer en círculos la punta.

― N-no hagas eso…― escuchó una dulce queja de él y no se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos justo cuando su rostro se llenó de ese líquido semitransparente que sabía a nada. No tuvo tiempo de limpiar su rostro porque las terminales nerviosas ya no reaccionaron. El hormigueo dentro de su vientre le hacía moverse agitada y gritar el nombre de Sakamoto cada vez que él seguía recorriendo entre sus piernas con su legua. Ella no se detenía, aferró sus manos a las sabanas y le pedía que se detuviera, que había tenido suficiente.

Sentía fluir un líquido caliente dentro de ella, por un momento creyó que se orinaría porque era una sensación diferente a las anteriores.

A pesar de sus suplicas, él continuo jugando con su lengua dentro de ella. Un orgasmo tras otro, estaba perdiendo fuerzas en sus brazos y piernas. Iba a dejar su cuerpo caer sobre el de Sakamoto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus caderas seguían agitadas y feroces. Buscaba ella misma que él profundizara en su cuerpo, que se metiera dentro ella e hiciera explotar todas sus galaxias internas. El cuerpo pedía algo más que suaves caricias, necesitaba que estallara por dentro su cuerpo.

―… házmelo, rápido, métela― dijo ella en medio de su éxtasis.

― ¿Estás segura? Pensé que querías que tu primera vez fuera especial…

Desesperada por las preguntas idiotas. Tomó fuerzas y se levantó. Arrojó a Sakamoto hasta la ventana. Donde su espalda chocara contra el cristal.

― Házmelo― dijo entre jadeos. Su piel sudorosa y las mejillas rojas la hicieron verse mucho más hermosa.

Maravillado con esa vista, sonrió. Acarició uno de sus mechones castaños pero ella lo alejo. Abrió sus piernas para quedar sobre él. Aferró el miembro entre sus manos y lentamente lo llevó hasta sus entrañas. Sakamoto no reaccionó, estaba embobado con la imagen que se le presentaba.

― Te voy a hacer mío, como hice al universo― dijo antes de moverse a un compás lento y después rápido de arriba abajo.

Él siguió sin responder. La tomó de la cintura, guiándola al ritmo de sus caderas. Los ojos de Mutsu estaban clavados en la ventana. Tomó la cabeza de Sakamoto hasta sus pechos y con la mano libre quiso tocar el universo al mismo ritmo que la embestía. Sus gemidos se mezclaron. Las luces de las estrellas se reflejaron en los ojos de Mutsu. Sentía todo su interior satisfecho, ningún vacío quedo. Su corazón latía aprisa, emocionado. Reposó su cabeza entre el cuello de Sakamoto mientras él continuaba moviendo su cuerpo aferrado a sus nalgas. El aroma y el sudor la extasiaron más y le pedía a Sakamoto que no se detuviera que quería sentirlo intensamente.

Cuando despertó, supo que habían pasado cinco horas. Aún faltaban tres más para regresar a la cabina de mando y desayunar. Sakamoto estaba dormido a su lado, abrazándola. Rocaba bajito y se veía realmente cansado. Alejó el brazo que la rodeaba y fue al baño. Deseó poder abrir una ventana, el aroma que se estancó era extraño, distinto a las demás veces que habían pasado juntos. Sus piernas estaban entumidas y un pequeño hilo rojo escurría desde su ingle hasta el muslo.

El espejo le reveló una Mutsu distinta. Su piel no estaba tan pálida, sus ojos brillaban y podía jurar que en ellos también se veía el universo. No pudo sostenerse mucho la mirada. Recordó las cosas vergonzosas que hizo y dijo a Sakamoto. Además, había faltado a su misma promesa virginal de no hacer ese tipo de cosas a menos hasta que él se comprometiera en serio. Si bien se querían, él nunca había hablado de matrimonio. Aunque a esas alturas ya no importaba, vivía con él, hacían ese tipo de cosas. El agua tibia caía sobre su piel pegajosa de sudor e intento relajarse. Su cuerpo se sentía renovado, casi nuevo y lleno de energía. Si se presentaba una pelea, estaba segura que ganaría.

Al salir del baño, envolvió una toalla sobre su cuerpo. Vio a Sakamoto fumando, sentado, cubierto por una sábana sus piernas abiertas, de espaldas al universo. Él no fumaba, aquella acción la confundió.

― ¿Y el tabaco?

― Fumó después de hacer el amor.

― Justo como las prostitutas― respondió indignada. Odiaba terminar como esas mujeres celosas y posesivas.

Era obvio que Sakamoto ya había estado con otras mujeres antes de ella. Aun no olvida como se quería ligar a la muchacha del cabaret en la Tierra. O como su testosterona hace que se desvíen sus ojos cada que ve una falda con tacones. Sin embargo, ella sabe que la quiere y la quiere mucho, demasiado podría decir. Porque un idiota como él no sabe ocultar sus sentimientos.

― Sólo falta que me dejes dinero. ¡Nuestro cuerpo también es una transacción!

― Hablas de negocios hasta en la cama… que idiota eres― ella se sentó a su lado.

Sakamoto besó su hombro desnudo y aspiró el aroma de su cabello recién bañado. Esos detalles decían más que las palabras. Podía ser el idiota más grande del mundo, pero la quería. Estaba bien entonces haberse entregado. Él tenía una sonrisa mucho más grande, como si hubiera hecho una travesura, pero estaba feliz de tenerla. Si no se contenía terminaría llorando porque nunca nadie la había amado tanto.

― Bueno, todos nos vendemos siempre, de forma literal o no. Regreso, preciosa ― antes de levantarse al baño, besó sus labios.

Escuchó el ruido de la regadera y observó el universo. Lo único que hacía falta en ese momento para hacerlo perfecto, era una taza de café caliente, la cabeza de Sakamoto en sus piernas y ella seguiría siendo la más feliz del universo.

 **-o-**

 **Pues espero que les haya gustado. Fue un momento de inspiración pervertida pero qué más da…**

 **Ay que rico**

 **Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que pueda recibir. =)**


End file.
